


Unexpected

by tbzkevin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, this is my first time writing this type of thing so let me live thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzkevin/pseuds/tbzkevin
Summary: neither of them expected the night to turn out this way, but they aren't complaining





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a spur of the moment kind of fic so it might flop but oh well

"kevin, you know i trust you with my whole life, right," jacob asked, the only light in the room coming from the moon. it was a clear night, and all the windows were open in kevin and jacob's shared apartment. 

"right? what's up," kevin questioned, not entirely sure what jacob was trying to get at. the two have known each other since kindergarten, which is a long time to know someone. 

"well, might as well be flat out with you here. okay man, judgement free zone here. fuck it, i like you kevin. like, a lot. it's like 3 am, and you might think i'm sleep deprived, but i'm talking from my heart man," jacob rambled on, causing kevin to roll his eyes. both were happy that it was dark out, so they couldn't see each other's faces.

"jacob bae, you are one crazy boy. probably why i like you so much. you panic under pressure, you talk in your sleep, you somehow crawl into my bed and lay with me. i like those things about you," kevin chuckled, reaching out blindly to grab onto jacob's hand. jacob was cold to the touch, a sign he's nervous. 

the atmosphere changed once kevin started talking. it got awkward, but at the same time, it was relaxed. jacob hated the fact that he hid it for so long. it was probably junior year when he realized his feelings for the younger. he never guessed kevin would like him back. he always thought kevin liked juyeon or chanhee, considering he was extremely close with them. and they way he talked about both of them scared jacob.

but then again, if kevin ended up dating one of them, he wouldn't have cared, because he wants what's best for kevin. kevin means more to jacob than jacob thought. 

"well, what does this mean for us then, kev," jacob just had to ask, he needed to know the answer. he felt kevin tighten his grip on his hand, reassuring jacob a little bit. 

"i guess we can give the whole dating thing a shot. i wonder how many people admit their feelings at 3 in the morning," kevin sighed, laying back on the bed. jacob chuckled slightly, not knowing what to say or what to do. 

"i've been willing to give it a shot since high school," jacob admitted, deciding to lay down next to kevin. 

"high school? wait, did you like me back then," kevin asked, turning on his side, propping his head on his hands. 

"yea, junior year is when i found out. it took a lot of all nighters to finally realize. those were the hardest days of high school," jacob couldn't believe he was telling kevin this. he didn't know how kevin would react to this.

"and you just now told me?"

"it's not the easiest thing to do, kev. and besides, i thought you liked either chanhee or juyeon back then. good to know you like me now," jacob awkwardly chuckled, not wanting to look at kevin. it wasn't until kevin put his hand on jacob's cheek is when he had to choice but to look at him. 

"juyeon was with eric, and chanhee was with changmin. i would've dated you in senior year if you asked me," kevin laughed, and jacob could still see the shimmer in his eyes. 

"well if i knew that i would've said something back then," jacob sighed, closing his eyes. kevin hummed, scooting a little closer to jacob. eventually, they were so close to each other that jacob can feel his breath on his face.

"is this okay," kevin asked; he always asks if jacob is uncomfortable in situations he thinks the older hates. 

"yea, it's okay," jacob's voice was barely a whisper, but there was no reason to be loud, kevin was right in front of him. jacob was holding his breath, too afraid of breathing. 

"fuck it," was all kevin mumbled before he grabbed jacob's face gently and kissed him. and that was when jacob let out the breath he was holding in. he was also able to let everything else that was bothering him go. the only person jacob's ever kissed was sunwoo, and it was when sunwoo was crying and clinging onto jacob and it just happened. and that was the last time he kissed someone.

but now, here he is, kissing kevin, the one guy he's always wanted to kiss. it's almost too slow for jacob's liking, he wants to speed it up just a little bit. so that's exactly what he does. he cups kevin's face, gaining the confidence he didn't know he had. kevin hummed quietly, and that just fueled jacob's confidence even more. he, without much thought, crawled on top of kevin, which sort of forced kevin to put his hands on jacob's waist. 

"confidence much," kevin said against jacob's lips, which jacob found hot. jacob hummed, wanting to try something. he opened his mouth just enough to prod kevin's lip with his tongue. and kevin didn't hesitant to open his mouth, allowing them to fight for dominance.

"wait, if we go through with this, who's going to top," kevin broke the kiss to ask it. jacob lowkey wanted to top kevin, but he's also curious as to what it's like to bottom.

"what do you want to do," jacob asked, sitting back on kevin's abdomen. 

"honestly? i wanna top," kevin shrugged. jacob hummed, liking that idea. kevin grabbed the hem of jacob's shirt, signaling for jacob to take it off. jacob took a deep breath, this was actually happening. he lifted the shirt up over his head, and he felt his face go red.

"you know, you're really pretty. i've always thought you were, but this confirms it," kevin praised as he put his hands on jacob's sides. jacob sighed again, calming himself down. kevin sat up to remove his shirt, throwing it somewhere into the moonlit room. kevin flipped their positions, so jacob was laying on the bed and kevin was over him. kevin went back to kissing him, subtly grinding against the older male. 

eventually, kevin started to kiss down jacob's neck and torso, starting to unbutton jacob's pants. they never did change into sleep clothes, it's as if both of them knew this would happen. it was getting closer to 4:30, and neither of them are tired, obviously. after a little bit of fumbling, kevin got jacob's pants off, and he discarded them just he discarded their shirts. 

kevin also took his own pants off, then went back to kissing jacob. jacob grabbed onto kevin's shoulders, holding on tight.

"you okay, cob," kevin asked, starting to get worried. jacob nodded, opening his eyes and smiling gently. 

"just tell me if you aren't ready. i got you, baby," kevin mumbled, kissing jacob's forehead. jacob nodded, grinding up against kevin. kevin chuckled at jacob's eagerness, taking it as an okay to continue. kevin quickly reached over to the nightstand, and opening the top drawer and pulling out lube. 

"strawberry? nice choice, moon hyungseo," jacob mocked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"better than plain lube. do you want me to use a condom or not? we're both clean," kevin asked, opening up the bottle of lube. jacob shook his head, he honestly wants his first time to be bare. 

"that's hot, sometimes condoms get in the way. anyway, gotta stretch you darling. have you done that on your own before," kevin asked, pulling jacob's underwear down, causing jacob to panic a little. 

"yea, i've done it before. just hard when you do it yourself. it's an awkward angle," jacob chuckled, his whole body felt as if it was going to explode. his body was just so hot, and he didn't know how to react to it.

"you should show me one day, i'd like to see that," kevin's voice got deeper, and it was so hot in jacob's opinion. kevin pecked jacob's inner thigh before he spread his legs, and jacob felt so exposed, and he accidentally whimpered. kevin looked at him in shock, not expecting to hear that from him.

"are you sure you're okay with this," kevin asked again, wanting to make sure jacob was 100% sure he wanted to do this. 

"kevin, if you don't get started i'll die, please stop fucking around and get to it," jacob sighed, he didn't care how desperate he sounded, he needed this, and he wanted it. 

"yes sir," kevin chuckled before putting lube on his fingers, then closed the bottle and placed it next to him. kevin placed his finger against jacob's entrance, then slowly pushed his finger in, and he heard jacob take a sharp intake of air.

"you okay," kevin asked, using his other hand to rub circles into jacob's thigh. 

"yea, just a lot different than my fingers," jacob said, almost breathlessly. kevin sighed, liking the fact that he can make jacob feel good. after a few minutes of letting jacob adjust, he decided to insert his middle finger, which made jacob wince. kevin was still rubbing circles in his thigh, hoping that would help relax him.

"c'mon kev, i'm alright," jacob urged, he was starting to get impatient. kevin shrugged, adding a third finger, and kevin could just tell it made jacob uncomfortable, but at the same time, he knew jacob wanted this, and that's what fueled him to continue.

"okay, kev, i think i'm good now," jacob sounded uncertain, but kevin saw through it. jacob is true to his words. so kevin nodded, removing his fingers, smirking when jacob whimpered. he grabbed the lube again, and he rubbed it on his dick, hoping this'll be as pain free as possible. with one hand, kevin supported himself and used the other to guide himself into jacob. 

"jesus, jacob," kevin sighed once he was fully in, scanning jacob's face. 

"move," jacob said after about a minute, he was desperate, and they've already gotten this far. and kevin did as he was told, he started moving, going slow until jacob's moans got louder.

"fuck, jacob, you're so good," kevin growled, head dropping to rest against jacob's. jacob was moaning at every thrust, he had an ungodly grip on kevin's shoulders, and his nails were digging into his skin, forming little cresents. 

"kev, please, touch me," jacob practically cried, there were tears threatening to fall. kevin obliged, reaching between them to grab hold of jacob. the moment he did, jacob cried, almost coming right then. 

"you're close aren't you," kevin asked, applying a little more pressure around jacob's dick, which caused jacob to squirm. 

"y-yea, really close," jacob was able to say; he was practically speechless. 

"well, then come, darling. do it for me," kevin mumbled, leaning down to nibble on jacob's ear. 

and before both of them knew it, jacob was coming, repeating kevin's name over and over. it was a completely different feeling than when he does it alone, it was more strong and it caused his whole body to shake.

"shit, jacob, i'm gunna come," kevin warned, increasing his pace a little.

"stay where you are, i wanna know what it feels like," jacob sighed, grabbing onto kevin's arm. and that's all it took for kevin to come with a growl of jacob's name. jacob whimpered at the feeling of kevin filling him. when kevin finished, he collapsed onto jacob, both of them breathing heavily. 

"let me go clean us up," kevin tiredly said as he sat up and pulled out of jacob, who whimpered again at the loss. kevin went into the bathroom and came back with a damp rag and a towel. he cleaned jacob up, who was struggling to stay awake. he then cleaned himself off, then climbed in bed next to jacob.

"i wasn't expecting that," kevin chuckled, wrapping his arm around jacob.

"me either. thank you though, it was... amazing," jacob sighed, opening his eyes to look at kevin.

"it was. you should sleep baby, it's 5:30," kevin said, kissing the back of jacob's neck.

"night, kev."

"night, jake."


End file.
